


Водные процедуры

by agua_tofana



Category: A Cure For Wellness (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Crossdressing, Crossover, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agua_tofana/pseuds/agua_tofana
Summary: Знаете, что является лекарством для человека? Болезнь.





	Водные процедуры

…Пуль было четыре. После второй Рон еще надеялся, что все не так плохо. Третья раздробила надежду вместе с ключицей. Четвертая оставила дыру в черепе и кашу в мозгах, но этого Рон уже не почувствовал. Он умер раньше, чем голова ударилась об пол, разбрызгивая редкие капли крови.

Для Рональда Уизли все было кончено.

Для Гарри Поттера все только начиналось.

* * *

— Интерпол готовит большую операцию. — Шеклболт за своим столом выглядел большим и невозмутимым, как древний демон. — А Грюм на лечении. Мы полагали, что это обычная клиника. В нашей работе выгорание не редкость. Каждому нужно как-то восстанавливаться. Словом, мы думали, что он скоро выйдет на работу. А вместо этого получили письмо.

Через несколько рук, будто ведро воды на сельском пожаре, Гарри передали папку. Поверх бумаг лежало письмо. Обычное письмо в бумажном конверте. Гарри не видел таких с детства, со времен коробки в мамином шкафу, пахшей пылью, трухой, стариной. Запах притягивал и отталкивал, как вид тяжело больных людей. Там хранились письма от родителей мамы. Те умерли рано, и Гарри знал от них только этот запах…

Письмо от Грюма пахло иначе — сухо, прозрачно и как-то дорого, будто его рукой водила другая, с белой манжетой, на четверть дюйма выглядывающей из рукава респектабельного костюма. Возможно, с часами стоимостью в десяток грюмовских зарплат или с вычурным кольцом на среднем пальце. Адрес был написан от руки — несомненно, Грюма, Гарри знал его почерк. Вместо обратного адреса стоял штамп. Гарри разобрал витиеватый шрифт и присвистнул — Швейцария. Вот это Аластор раскошелился! И каким ветром его туда занесло?

— Мы не знаем, кто посоветовал ему это заведение, — в голосе Шеклболта мелькнуло раздражение, — но не в этом дело. Прочти.

На клапане болталась печать — настоящая сургучная печать: две переплетенных змеи. Гарри отогнул клапан и вынул небольшой листок, все с тем же штампом клиники в углу.

«Я не вернусь, — так, без обращения и приветствия, начиналась записка. — Я исцелился здесь и понял, что возвращение не имеет смысла. И объяснения тоже. Невозможно объяснить то, что требует принятия. Я принимаю — и отказываюсь от вашей бесконечной войны. В ней не будет победителя, и вам это известно. Но вы не хотите знать, что можно просто не сражаться. Я — знаю. Я нашел место, где это знание истинно, и теперь выполняю последнее из оставшихся у меня обязательств — сообщаю, что я не вернусь. А. Грюм».

Гарри перевернул листок. На другой стороне ничего не было.

— Что за чушь?

— Вот это ты и выяснишь. — Шеклболт откинулся в кресле. — Мы отправили бы Уизли, но тот не вовремя попал под пулю. Грюм наиболее доверяет вам двоим.

Он вел бы разговор с глазу на глаз, подумал Гарри, если бы не подозревал, что я стану возражать. Значит, он не уверен в победе. Значит, есть шанс отказаться.

— Но я не могу уехать сейчас, вы же знаете. У меня Лестрейнджи в разработке. Если не действовать немедля, мы рискуем их упустить.

— А если мы не получим информацию, которую Грюм собрал по делу Риддла, сорвется операция, которую полгода разрабатывала полиция четырех стран. Мы подведем всех. Передашь дело Грейнджер, она справится. Тебя не будет сутки. Максимум двое.

— Но это решающие сутки. — Гарри приподнялся, опираясь ладонями о стол, наклонился, будто приближая свои слова к начальнику. — Никто сейчас не знает об этом деле столько, сколько я. Неужели нельзя отложить?

— Нет. — Шеклболт выпрямился — скала на пути Гарри. — Думаешь, я не знаю, что у тебя больше шансов взять Лестрейнджей, чем у кого угодно еще? Скажу вот что: получив письмо, я решил отправить в Швейцарию Уизли. И он бы поехал, а ты спокойно брал бы своих грабителей. Я не мог предугадать эти четыре пули…

— Четыре пули из пистолета Беллы Лестрейндж! Которую вы упустите без меня!

— Поттер! — Древний демон медленно приходил в ярость. — Забудь о Лестрейнджах. Швейцария важнее. Билеты уже заказаны, через два часа ты должен быть в аэропорту. Выполняй. Завтра Грюм должен сидеть в этом кабинете — или твоя карьера из предмета зависти станет предметом для сожалений. Понятно?

— Да, сэр. — Гарри поднялся. Молчаливые наблюдатели, которых ему так и не представили — очевидно, специалисты сторонних ведомств, тоже задействованных в операции, смотрели безразлично, отстраненно. Ждали, пока он выйдет, чтобы заговорить о более интересном. Он был пешкой. Курьером. Музыкальной шкатулкой, которая должна спеть Грюму правильную мелодию. Да чтоб вас всех.

Самолет поднялся в воздух точно по расписанию.

* * * 

Супруги Лестрейндж водили спецслужбы за нос уже не первый год, специализируясь на кражах и грабежах. Строчка «особо крупный ущерб» фигурировала в каждом деле. Также на их счету было два убийства при ограблениях, и Гарри не сомневался, что при менее тщательном планировании трупов насчитывалось бы больше. Убийство не было препятствием для четы, но кто-то из них — Гарри предполагал, что муж — старался продумывать схемы с минимальным риском при максимальной выгоде. Полицейские бились уже полгода, но так и не смогли понять принцип, по которому чета выбирает объекты нападений. Гарри открыл ноутбук и принялся по сотому разу пересматривать видеозаписи с камер наблюдения, изучать системы безопасности ограбленных особняков, сравнивать распорядок дня их обитателей. Несомненно, тем же самым занимались и преступники, прежде чем совершить кражу. Гарри хотел понять, почему выбирался тот или иной метод действия, уловить способ мышления организатора налетов, начать думать, как преступник. Обычно после этого дела раскрывались в рекордно короткие сроки (что и обеспечило ему упомянутую Шеклболтом карьеру), но с Лестрейнджами фокус не получался. Может быть, потому, что они действовали вдвоем? Как правило, в любой преступной группе имелся один мозговой центр, а здесь решения принимались на пару. Может, в этом дело? Неужели это прорыв, и он вернется в Лондон не только с Грюмом, но и с решением по Лестрейнджам? Только не торопиться, обдумать все как следует…

— Рыба или мясо?

— Что? — Гарри поднял непонимающий взгляд. Стюардесса улыбнулась.

— Вы будете рыбу или мясо, сэр?

— Я не знаю. Какая разница? Давайте рыбу.

— Сейчас, сэр. В отпуск?

Взгляд Гарри, очевидно, оказался достаточно красноречив, чтобы отсечь все последующие вопросы.

Рыба — приготовленный на пару сибас с цуккини — была вкусной, и после обеда Гарри прикрыл глаза, чтобы дать им отдых — пятнадцать минут, не больше. Он хотел расслабиться, но непрошеное воспоминание скользнуло в мозг прежде, чем доступ закрылся, и теперь от него было не отвязаться.

 

_…— Уезжаешь? — Мать протянула руку и погладила его по щеке — как будто задело шторой в старом, нежилом доме. — Не езди. Пожалуйста._

_— Мам, я должен. Все будет хорошо._

_— Нет. Ты не вернешься. Не езди._

_Давняя авария догнала Лили Поттер через двадцать лет. Ее мозг — отличный инструмент, верно прослуживший почти полвека — теперь угасал с ужасающей скоростью. Сумеречные зоны расплывались, как ночной туман, захватывая все больше и больше места. Немногими «чистыми» участками пока оставались те, что отвечали за бытовое обслуживание, любимое творчество — составление саше — и за память о сыне. Гарри не знал, было бы проще, если бы мать его не помнила; и кому было бы проще в таком случае._

_— Тебе хорошо здесь?_

_Она недоуменно огляделась._

_— Да, конечно._

_Наверное, она сказала бы так о любой дыре, хоть Гарри и постарался выбрать лучший из доступных ему хосписов._

_— Я приду к тебе, как только вернусь в Нью-Йорк._

_— Вот, — худая, высушенная рука сунула ему в карман очередной мешочек с высушенными травами. — Это особый. Для крепких снов и легких пробуждений._

_— Ох, мама. — Гарри сглотнул комок. Крепкие сны и легкие пробуждения — где ж их взять? Не с его-то работой. — Я приду._

Известие о ее смерти настигло его в очереди на посадку.

— Гарри… — Голос Шеклболта в трубке звучал глухо, будто с другой планеты.

— Я знаю, это поручение очень важно. Вернусь к кремации. — Гарри тоже был с другой планеты — с той, где горе убирают в ящичек и запирают на ключ, чтобы открыть позже, без помех. — Я все сделаю.

— Прости за это, — добавил Шеклболт. Гарри пропустил его слова мимо ушей — у него уже спрашивали посадочный талон.

 

Он открыл глаза, не сразу поняв, где находится. Бортовое радио сообщало о необходимости пристегнуть ремни. Самолет заходил на посадку. Прошло явно больше отведенных на отдых пятнадцати минут, но Гарри не чувствовал прилива сил, одну только привычную усталость. Ноутбук норовил соскользнуть со столика. Гарри закрыл его и покрутил головой, разминая шею. Ничего, он справится.

Швейцарский аэропорт был компактным и ультрасовременным, как последняя модель айфона. Такси с одинаковым логотипом подъезжали и уезжали, развозя пассажиров, — видимо, компания-перевозчик имела договор с администрацией аэропорта. Железнодорожный вокзал оказался совсем недалеко, скрытый небольшой горой. Рассчитавшись, Гарри взял билет и вышел на платформу, мыслями все еще пребывая в деле Лестрейнджей. Он очнулся через несколько минут, когда подошел поезд, увидел сначала блестящий алый бок, потом всю эту металлическую змею, созданную скользить меж скал с головокружительной скоростью, а потом и сами горы, окружившие его: синие и серые, величественные, покоящиеся головой в лазури и врастающие подножием в саму земную твердь. Чистый свежий воздух наполнял его легкие. У Гарри слегка закружилась голова, и он торопливо шагнул в уютное вагонное нутро. К тому времени, когда поезд тронулся, он уже снова углубился в файлы дела, забыв о швейцарских красотах, что широкой лентой плыли за окном.

Станция, на которую они прибыли, была намного проще и беднее. Гарри заверили, что здесь найдется кому его отвезти, но, озирая привокзальную площадь, он на секунду усомнился в этом. Однако вскоре рядом с ним остановилась машина.

— В клинику? — спросил добродушный бородатый водитель, с трудом помещавшийся в своем автомобиле, в котором Гарри с удивлением узнал «Монтеверди». Не новый, конечно, хоть и ухоженный, хорошо сохранившийся; но все же это была не та марка, которую ожидаешь встретить в качестве такси в небольшом городке. Хотя, возможно, для Швейцарии такое было в порядке вещей.

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Приезжие у нас только туда и направляются. Так что, едете?

— Да. — Гарри устроился на заднем сиденье. — Далеко здесь?

— Не очень. На лечение?

— По делам. — Гарри уткнулся в ноутбук, давая понять, что не расположен к разговорам, но через несколько минут экран потух — аккумулятор сел. — Черт!

— Ничего, мы почти на месте, — проговорил водитель. — За поворотом въезд на территорию.

Гарри не задумывался, как выглядит клиника, но открывшийся за поворотом вид на красновато-белый замок с башенками, шпилями и стрельчатыми окнами заставил его прильнуть к стеклу.

— Это настоящий старинный замок?

— Самый настоящий. Прежде тут жила семья местных баронов. После пожара здание переходило из рук в руки, пока в нем не открыли клинику.

— После пожара?

— Давняя история. — Таксист наверняка рассказывал ее каждому пассажиру. — Последний барон очень пекся о чистоте крови, так что в конце концов женился на собственной сестре — куда уж чище, верно? Хотел продолжить род, да так, чтобы у его потомков не было и капли неблагородной крови. Но увы — сестра оказалась бесплодна и, как барон ни бился, ничего не выходило. К тому же местные крестьяне не одобряли его устремлений и однажды попросту сожгли замок и всех обитателей.

— Жуткая история. — Гарри вывернул шею, разглядывая верх ворот, через которые они проехали. — Это змеи выкованы там, сверху?

— Вроде того. Но змей здесь не водится, не бойтесь.

— Я не боюсь. Всегда умел находить с ними общий язык. Какое большое поместье!

— Верно. — Водитель въехал под арку, обогнул обширный газон и наконец остановил машину перед парадным входом. — Мы на месте.

— Хорошо. — Гарри убрал в кофр бесполезный ноут. — Как вас зовут?

— Рубеус.

— Я не задержусь, Рубеус. Подождите здесь. Скорее всего, я поеду не один. Мне нужно забрать коллегу.

— Говорят, из этой клиники не выписываются.

— Из любой клиники можно выписаться.

Плотный зеленый газон ничем не уступал английскому, а солнце сияло куда чище и ярче, чем в небе над Нью-Йорком. На широкой террасе и на улице за столиками, укрытыми зонтами, сидели пациенты — в светлой мягкой одежде, аккуратные и негромкие. Они с интересом оглядывались на пришельца, отрываясь от настольных игр. Гарри чувствовал местную тишину и покой, словно невидимую вату. Сам он был ножницами, что резали ее насквозь, настоящим иномирцем, с другим ритмом пульса, другой скоростью жизни. Он смутно ощущал это, поднимаясь по ступеням широкого крыльца и входя в просторный холл.

— Добрый день! — девушка на ресепшене улыбнулась. Темноволосая и темноглазая, она напомнила Гарри змею не столько гибкостью стройного тела, сколько чем-то неуловимым, скользнувшим во взгляде. — Чем я могу помочь?

— Здравствуйте. Мне необходимо забрать из клиники одного пациента. Аластора Грюма. Вы можете это устроить?

— Да, конечно, но на сегодня прием посетителей уже закончен. — Она указала на табличку, где значилось: «Часы посещения 11.00-15.00». Вы можете зайти завтра с утра.

Тонкие стрелки неброского круглого циферблата над стойкой показывали семь минут четвертого.

— Нет, — Гарри попытался поймать ее взгляд. — Я не могу завтра. Самолет улетает сегодня, и мне нужно, чтобы Аластор Грюм улетел со мной.

С губ девушки не сходила чуть заметная улыбка, странно контрастировавшая с глазами, где не улыбалось ничего. Гарри хорошо читал взгляды, это здорово помогало в работе. Здесь он не мог прочесть ни строчки, кроме официального «я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы вы остались довольны». Не было никаких сомнений, что она сделает лишь то, что предписывают правила их заведения. Не она здесь решает.

— Я могу увидеть администратора?

— Разумеется. — Девушка просияла. — Распишитесь здесь, пожалуйста, и можете пройти.

Гарри поставил подпись рядом с «галочкой». Он ждал проблем — но от Грюма, а не от персонала.

— Мистер Снейп сейчас примет вас, мистер… — она бросила взгляд на подпись. — Мистер Поттер.

Светловолосые медсестры и медбратья в молочно-белых халатах и комбинезонах разносили по палатам кипы белоснежного белья. Мелкая терракотовая плитка на полу сияла чистотой. Из узких, часто расположенных окон лился чистый горный свет. Идиллия.

Администратор оказался неожиданно черным на этом ослепительном фоне: тяжелые неухоженные волосы до плеч, тяжелый взгляд черных глаз. Даже бледность его лица была другой — не радостной, как все вокруг, а словно рожденной внутренней болезнью. Узкие губы почему-то — быть может, из-за выдающегося носа — навевали мысли о птицах и неприятных укусах. Его кабинет выглядел темнее остальных помещений, несмотря на яркий свет, лившийся из единственного окна в торце. Сбоку от окна висел охотничий трофей: большая голова оленя, с рогами и частью шеи. Таксидермист поработал отлично — олень выглядел как живой, казалось, блестящие глаза внимательно и недоверчиво наблюдают за людьми. Часть одной из длинных стен занимал высокий комод красного дерева с сотней маленьких ящиков, другая была увешана фотоснимками, запечатлевшими, очевидно, этапы развития клиники. Люди в устаревшей одежде улыбались, пили воду, принимали душ…

— Так какой же вопрос вызвал такие затруднения, что вам понадобилось видеть меня, мистер Поттер? — голос Снейпа был под стать кабинету — сухой, приглушенный, чуть растрескавшийся от времени. Он явно ждал, что посетитель сядет напротив, под свет из окна, поэтому Гарри оставил себе возможность маневра, переходя от снимка к снимку и всматриваясь в глубины времен.

— Гидротерапия? — Он кивнул на очередную фотографию, привлекшую внимание.

— Верно. Наша клиника построена над подземным озером. Его вода, согласно исследованиям, обладает мощными регенерирующими свойствами. — Набрав в стакан воды прямо из-под крана, расположенного тут же, в углу, Снейп поставил его на стол. — К нам едут за молодостью, мистер Поттер.

— Я приехал к вам за Аластором Грюмом. — Воду Гарри не взял. — Есть ночной рейс, и мне хотелось бы улететь именно им. Вместе с вашим пациентом. Это возможно?

— Мистер Грюм волен поступать так, как хочет. Он пациент, а не пленник. — Губы Снейпа дрогнули — видимо, так он улыбался. — Но до семи вечера у него процедуры. Вы можете оставить записку, и когда он ее прочитает…

Гарри отодвинул стул и сел: прочно, удобно, будто собирался пустить корни до самого подземного озера.

— Или не прочитает, верно? Знаете, я не могу полагаться на «если» и «когда». Мистер Грюм необходим нам, от него зависит очень многое, и я не двинусь с места, пока не получу устраивающий меня ответ. Ну так как, мистер Снейп?

Тот тяжело вздохнул.

— Вы упрямы, мистер Поттер.

— Иначе бы я не был тем, кем являюсь.

— Возвращайтесь после семи. Прерывать процедуры мы не будем даже ради вашего упрямства.

Гарри прикинул — времени в обрез, но хватало.

— Хорошо. 

Он взял стакан и не отрываясь опустошил его — оказывается, пить и впрямь хотелось. И не мог не выпустить последнюю стрелу:

— Насколько знаю, ваша клиника была не построена, а перестроена. После пожара. Печальная история, не так ли?

— Прошлое хранит много печали. — Сейчас Снейп не улыбался, и это подходило ему куда больше. — Мы предпочитаем смотреть в будущее. А вы?

— А я вернусь в семь.

Выйдя на улицу, он попытался открыть расписание рейсов, чтобы убедиться, что расчет времени верен, но сети не было. Странно. Гарри пошел по территории, держа телефон перед собой.

— Бесполезно, — звонко сказал кто-то сзади. — Сеть здесь блокируют. Ничто не должно отвлекать нас от лечения.

Гарри обернулся, ожидая увидеть ровесницу, но женщина с седеющими черными волосами, забранными в пучок, и пронзительными зелеными глазами скорее годилась ему в бабушки. Она сидела за столиком на террасе, одна, в отличие от остальных пациентов, читавших или игравших в настольные игры. Столик был обложен книгами и блокнотами.

— Я изучаю историю, — пояснила она. — Это дает нагрузку мозгу, но не расстраивает меня. Катастрофы прошлого не бьют по эмоциональной сфере, в отличие от мелких проблем настоящего.

— Минерва, — остановил ее один из игроков в бридж — очень маленького роста, даже не достававший ногами до пола. — Молодому человеку не до наших болезней — и пусть они не волнуют его еще долго.

Гарри едва слушал их — он все-таки надеялся поймать сеть, пройдя подальше. Газон плавно переходил в подобие альпийской горки — наверное, самой аутентичной в мире. Каменные глыбы поросли мхом, ползучей травой в мелких розовых цветках. Между ними виднелось невзрачное строение, очевидно, какое-то техническое помещение, прачечная или котельная. Хотя для такой пафосной клиники было странным не иметь самых современных стиральных машин и компактного, экологически чистого отопительного комплекса.

Что-то промелькнуло рядом, закатилось в высокую траву неподалеку от строения.

— Эй, мистер! — крикнул светловолосый мужчина с изрядным брюшком, в белой панаме, как-то по-особенному сидевшей на голове. — Не будете любезны вернуть мне мяч?

— Что? — Гарри перевел взгляд на крикетный молоток в руке светловолосого. — А, вот в чем дело. Да, конечно.

Он полез за мячом. Тот закатился довольно далеко. Гарри раздвинул траву, чтобы лучше видеть. В зеленом от мха и времени фундаменте неожиданно обнаружилась такая же древняя металлическая решетка, обросшая грязью. Оттуда, изнутри доносился странный звук, размеренный, тяжелый, будто работал… пресс? поршень? Звук совершенно не подходил к этому дорогому, современному, продуманному до мелочей заведению. Он напоминал скорее о промышленной революции и первых машинах — неуклюжих, громоздких монстрах.

— Кхм! — дал знать о себе светловолосый, и Гарри, очнувшись, подобрал и отнес ему мяч.

— Благодарю, — ослепительно улыбнулся тот. Из кармашка его легкой куртки уголком свисал платочек с безупречно вышитыми инициалами «Г. Л.». Гарри не усомнился, что эта небрежность отлично продумана.

— В отель, Рубеус, — сказал он, подходя к автомобилю. — Мне нужно позвонить. Вернемся сюда вечером.

Пока автомобиль плавно кружил, входя то в правый, то в левый поворот на извилистом пути к выезду, Гарри бросал взгляды в окно. Клиника теперь представлялась ему противником, которого он должен одолеть во что бы то ни стало. Взгляд вдруг зацепился за нечто странное — фигурку, стоявшую на стене, соединявшей башни. Девушка в белом платье, с распущенными светлыми волосами замерла почти на самом краю, между двумя каменными рыцарями, ветер трепал ее волосы, подол. Гарри поймал себя на ощущении, что из всего увиденного сегодня именно эта девушка выглядела наиболее естественной частью общей картины, будто все остальное вписывалось весьма тщательно, но гораздо позднее.

Он перевел взгляд на дорогу за секунду до того, как большой олень, словно соткавшись из теней и листвы, выскочил перед ними. Удар оказался сильным. Машину снесло на обочину, секунду казалось, что она удержится, но сила инерции была слишком велика: автомобиль стал заваливаться, перевернулся на бок, затем на крышу, а потом неудержимо покатился вниз, ломая кусты и мелкие деревца. Гарри сгруппировался, пытаясь защитить голову. Лес кружился перед глазами, сменяясь лохматой головой Рубеуса, и вдруг все кончилось. Темнота нахлынула, и не осталось ничего.

* * * 

Свет прибывал постепенно, проникал под закрытые веки. Тишина наполнилась слабыми звуками: позвякивание, шаги, негромкие голоса — кто-то обменивался короткими репликами. Пахло чистотой, далеким лесом, загородом. Гарри распахнул глаза. Света мгновенно стало больше, он залил весь мир, как прибой. Потом волна улеглась, проступили очертания светлой палаты, открытого окна, медсестры в белом, укладывающей белье в комод, и еще одного человека рядом с ней. Гарри сел в кровати. С ним было что-то не так, только вот что именно? Авария, вспомнил он, олень, разбитая машина. Гарри откинул одеяло. Правую ногу от ступни до бедра сковывал гипс.

— Легко отделались, мистер Поттер. — Человек подошел к кровати. Он тоже был в светлом: серый костюм, белая рубашка с расстегнутым воротником. Умные серые глаза в лучистой сетке морщин, прямой нос, узкие губы.

— Кто вы?

— Директор этой клиники, Люциус Малфой. Приношу свои извинения. От меня требуют отстреливать оленей, чтобы не создавать угрозу дорожному движению, но я предпочитаю выплату штрафов убийству этих прекрасных животных. На самом деле аварии по их вине случаются крайне редко. Вам просто не повезло. Хотя как посмотреть. Мы предоставим вам все необходимое лечение за счет клиники. Многие могут только мечтать об этом.

— У меня нет времени на лечение! — Гарри подтянулся на руках повыше. — Мне нужно улетать! Сколько… сколько я здесь?

— Три дня.

— Три дня?! Мне срочно нужно позвонить!

— Я взял на себя смелость сообщить вашему руководству об аварии. — Малфой ни на секунду не сбился со своего мягкого ритма, словно его речь была записана на диктофон. — Они согласились, что здоровье важнее нескольких дней отсрочки.

— Шеклболт так сказал? — Гарри недоверчиво уставился на Малфоя.

— Он ведь человек. — Малфой сдержанно улыбнулся. — Он понимает, что здоровый сотрудник ценней страдающего. Считайте, что вы получили незапланированный отпуск. Советую использовать такую редкость с пользой. И пейте воду, мистер Поттер. Это необходимо для адаптации к нашему высокогорному климату.

Он снова улыбнулся перед тем, как выйти. Стакан и графин с водой стояли на прикроватной тумбочке, наполненные медсестрой несколько минут назад. Гарри отпил из стакана и потянулся за часами, лежащими поодаль. Те стояли — очевидно, последствия аварии. Стрелки замерли на семи минутах четвертого.

Костыли предусмотрительно прислонили к стене на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Гарри взял их и неуклюже, привыкая к новому способу передвижения, добрался до окна. Идиллия никуда не делась. Пациенты в светлых костюмах играли, читали, запускали воздушных змеев. Солнце заливало поляны и аллеи. Гарри посмотрел на строение, которое счел техническим. Маленький нелепый человечек с большими ушами закладывал кирпичами и цементом отверстие с решеткой, откуда три дня назад доносились звуки загадочного механизма. К нему подошла Минерва и о чем-то спросила, человечек коротко ответил. Обычная жизнь текла своим чередом, не затронутая проблемами американского копа. Гарри допил воду. На стенке стакана что-то чернело. Странно. Здесь так следят за чистотой… Он подцепил соринку пальцем, вынул, присмотрелся. Что-то извивалось на пальце, очень мелкое, с горчичное зерно. Видимо, ветром занесло насекомое. Гарри растер его между пальцев. Надо найти Грюма.

 

Клиника оказалась огромной. Снаружи комплекс производил внушительное впечатление, но истинные его масштабы Гарри осознал только сейчас. Он шел и шел, спускался по лестницам, преодолевал длинные коридоры. Сначала он не видел сложностей в том, чтобы отыскать одного из пациентов среди прочих, но теперь стало ясно, что эта задача не из легких.

— Вы что-то потеряли? — спросила случайная медсестра с заметным акцентом, очевидно, заметив его растерянность.

— Да, — Гарри сориентировался мгновенно. — Я заблудился. Не знаю, куда мне сейчас идти.

— Как ваша фамилия?

— Грюм. Аластор Грюм.

Он с надеждой следил за тем, как медсестра листает страницы в своей папке.

— У вас сейчас паровая ванна, мистер Грюм. Это там, — она указала направление. Наверное, у местного контингента забывчивость считалась в порядке вещей.

На входе в банный блок медбрат выдал Гарри резиновые тапочки и полотенце. Раздевшись, Гарри обмотал его вокруг бедер и вступил в мир оздоровительных процедур. В бассейнах пожилые люди занимались гимнастикой под руководством атлетично сложенных инструкторов; прозрачная стена одного из коридоров служила окном в другой бассейн, где, словно киты, плавали под водой тучные дамы и джентльмены. Кафельные залы оказались настоящим царством воды: здесь принимали закрытые ванны, контрастный душ, массаж; здесь были маленькие бассейны, где играли в шахматы на плавучих досках; здесь люди не обращали внимания на несовершенство своих и чужих тел, едва прикрываясь полотенцами, а зачастую и вовсе голые. Это было бесстыдство отречения от собственного тела как от части себя, признания его лишь объектом лечения. Мало-помалу огромные купольные залы с верхним светом сменились простыми помещениями без окон, с низкими потолками и квадратными проемами дверей. Ровные ряды одинаковых круглых светильников расплывались в гуще наполнявшего комнаты пара. Это и были паровые ванны. Помещения пустовали — никто не наслаждался расслабляющим теплом, никого не попалось навстречу. Гарри шел, поворачивал, снова шел, ощущая, как гудят натертые костылями подмышки. Наконец он наткнулся на стену, в которой не обнаружилось прохода. Очевидно, где-то он свернул не туда. Гарри повернулся, чтобы идти назад, но двери не оказалось и там. Он посмотрел влево, вправо, обошел комнатку по кругу. Светлый кафель, напоминающий мелкий кирпич, пар, одинаковые ровные стены. Выхода не было. Как он пришел сюда? Как оказался здесь? Горло сдавило, он снова огляделся. Там, куда упал взгляд, среди водного тумана вдруг проявился темный прямоугольник. Гарри мог поклясться, что прежде его не было. За одной дверью проступила вторая, третья, анфиладой. А в конце ее, в белом мареве, гордо пронес увенчанную рогами голову большой олень. Гарри зажмурился, поморгал и захромал туда.

Грюм сидел на скамейке в облаке пара, опустив голову.

— Здравствуйте, — сказал Гарри, мысленно ставя галочку напротив первого пункта короткого списка и не испытывая ни радости, ни облегчения. — Мистер Грюм, я приехал за вами. Вы нужны нам.

— Мистер Поттер. — Грюм поднял голову. Влажные волосы лежали непривычно гладко, прилизанно, мертвый глаз — результат давнего ранения — почти не пугал. Протеза не было — очевидно, оставил на входе, вряд ли дереву были полезны высокая влажность и температура. — А почему не Уизли?

— Рон погиб.

— Вот как. — Грюм на секунду отвел взгляд. — А чего вы хотите от меня, мистер Поттер?

— Вы нам нужны. Информация, которая вам известна. Нужно, чтобы вы все рассказали. Два-три дня, не больше. Потом мы вернем вас в клинику. Ваше здоровье тоже важно.

— И зачем мне это?

— Что именно? Вы поможете нам в разработке операции. Это ваш долг, мистер Грюм.

— Я выплатил все долги, мистер Поттер! — Грюм тронул культю, торчавшую из-под полотенца. — Не надо давить на мою совесть! Здесь, в воде, — он указал на небольшой бассейн, занимавший весь центр помещения, — ничто не давит на меня. Я не ощущаю отсутствия ноги. Я двигаюсь, живу. Решаю кроссворды. А вы там убиваете и умираете. Ради чего, Поттер?

— Мы боремся со злом.

— Вы множите зло! Смерть твоего отца была благом?

_…Громкий, оглушительный хлопок, крики, пламя. Мать, накрывшая его собой, защищая от осколков стекла, рваных кусков железа. Машина взорвалась, едва отец открыл дверцу. Джеймс Поттер тогда подобрался довольно близко к крупному мафиози, главе одного из международных наркокартелей…_

Гарри потер лоб. Шрам давно сошел, бледный след был заметен, только если хорошо присмотреться, но привычка касаться его осталась. Иногда возникала и фантомная боль. Гарри списывал ее на работу.

— Смерть не бывает благом, — сказал он. — Но вера в свое дело — бывает.

— Вера… — Грюм поднялся, держась за стену, посмотрел ему в лицо. — Ох, Гарри. Хорошо, я полечу с тобой. Но не ради дела или Кингсли. Ради вас с Рональдом.

Гарри кивнул, все еще не чувствуя радости за выполненную миссию.

 

Возвращение в палату, переодевание, сборы заняли достаточно много времени, поэтому Гарри попросил вызвать такси, едва спустившись в холл. Грюм наверняка подойдет с минуты на минуту.

— Я сделаю для вас все, что смогу, — знакомо проговорила медсестра. Ее звали Нагини — странное имя, подумал Гарри, впервые его услышав. Впрочем, здесь оно не казалось инородным. Уж скорее инородным был Гарри — посторонним телом со сломанной ногой, случайно попавшим в отлаженный механизм чуждого мирка.

— Я пока прогуляюсь. Позовите, когда появится такси или мистер Грюм.

— Разумеется, — улыбнулась Нагини. Гарри не видел, зачем бы ей лгать, но если б его спросили, сказал бы, что не верит ей ни на секунду — и не потому, что медсестра говорит неправду. Просто это было равнозначно доверию к механическим фразам, произносимым куклой.

На террасе его остановила Минерва.

— Видите это здание? — Она была возбуждена, лучилась энтузиазмом, одной рукой указывая на техническое строение, а другой протягивая открытую книгу. — У меня нет неопровержимых подтверждений, но я уверена, что его построили на месте часовни, в окне которой барон повесил священника. Фундамент там старинный.

Гарри взглянул. Рисунок на развороте, выполненный в духе того времени, когда еще не имели понятия об объеме и перспективе, изображал часовню, из окна которой торчала палка-виселица. В петле болтался человек в церковной одежде и с высунутым языком, а в окне виднелся силуэт еще одного. Это, очевидно, и был барон — обладатель радикальных взглядов на чистоту крови.

— Зачем он повесил церковника?

— О! — Минерва явно обрадовалась возможности поделиться знаниями. — Барон ведь женился на сестре, вы знаете? Разумеется, церковь не одобрила такого брака. Священник явился к барону для разговора и резко осудил его поступок. На что барон заявил, что никакая церковь не может указывать ему, потомку великого рода, и тут же отрекся от веры. Священника разгневало святотатство, и он предал барона анафеме. Барон же приказал его повесить, аргументировав тем, что это сразу разрешит спор: либо господь спасет своего слугу, либо анафема не имеет силы. Господь не явился, но явились крестьяне и предали замок огню.

— Подумать только, — пробормотал Гарри. Он вдруг ощутил знакомый запах. Откуда тот исходит? — Простите, мне нужно отойти. Все это крайне любопытно.

Поиски оказались недолгими. Еще один поворот, еще один водоем — сколько их здесь? — и Гарри обнаружил искомое. Девушка, что стояла на стене в день его первого отъезда, бродила по краю бассейна — большой каменной чаши с широком парапетом вровень с гладью воды. На ней было то же — или очень похожее — платье, бледно-голубое, легкое, полудлинное. Гарри помнил из курса истории, что такую длину носили девушки, еще не достигшие зрелости. Она была очень худой, даже тощей, с торчащими локтями, босыми ногами и длинными волосами, спутанными ветром. От нее пахло ветиверией — гораздо сильнее, чем от маминого саше, что лежало в кармане пиджака. «…Помогает от усталости, дарит гармонию, избавляет от рассеянности, страхов и подавленности…»

— Кто ты? — спросил Гарри. — Я видел тебя на крыше. Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Кормлю тех, кто живет в глубине. — Девушка посыпала в водоем какие-то зерна или крошки. У нее оказался узкий подбородок, острый нос и серые глаза с бесцветными ресницами, слегка «зазеркальные», как у Алисы. — Меня здесь лечат. Тебя тоже?

— Нет, я не пациент. Я сейчас уезжаю.

— Отсюда никто не уезжает, — безмятежно удивилась девушка. Гарри снова охватило чувство ее причастности, родства со здешним миром, с бледным солнцем, садящимся в туманную дымку гор, с чистым до синевы воздухом, с безмолвными нагретыми солнцем камнями.

— В смысле?

— А зачем добровольно оставлять все это? — она обвела взглядом небо и горы.

— Я спросил о тебе, потому что ты заметно моложе остальных.

— Я особый случай. Так говорит директор Малфой. Он лечит меня с самого детства. Когда-нибудь я поправлюсь.

— И тогда уйдешь отсюда?

— Наверное. Я не знаю. Вы получили то, зачем приехали?

— Да. Я заберу кое-кого в Нью-Йорк.

Она вздохнула, потом бросила взгляд на высокую башню, что отражалась в бассейне, будто в зеркале.

— Мне нужно идти.

Ее походка была угловатой, неровной, как у щенка добермана.

— Как тебя зовут? — крикнул Гарри ей вслед. — Я Гарри, Гарри Поттер.

— А я Люцина, — она обернулась, и солнечный луч скользнул по волосам в глубину серых глаз.

Когда Гарри вернулся ко входу в клинику, ни такси, ни Грюма там не оказалось. Персонала тоже не было. Табличка гласила, что часы посещений закончены. Гарри посмотрел в общее расписание. Там значился ужин. Он торопливо поковылял в сторону столовой.

Место для приема пищи в клинике занимало помещение, в котором мог бы разместиться бальный зал. Высокие потолки, столы под льняными скатертями, блеск посуды и приборов, официанты, в которых на время переквалифицировались медбратья, негромкие разговоры, вкусная еда. Если бы не одежда присутствующих, беглому взгляду это могло показаться приемом. Здесь Гарри был еще более неуместен, словно грязное пятно на платье или прыщ на лбу. Но сейчас ему было не до правил этикета. Он прервал рассказ Малфоя о каких-то устаревших методах лечения, громко и грубо спросив, где Грюм.

— Мистеру Грюму стало хуже. — Люциус Малфой аккуратно промокнул губы салфеткой. — Я предупреждал — столкновения с внешним миром, от которого наши пациенты ушли, негативно влияют на их здоровье. Мы перевели мистера Грюма на новый этап лечения.

— Снова водичка? — Гарри рассмеялся. — Вы лечите пациентов, но не исцеляете их. Еще бы — лечение оплачивается, исцеленный пациент бесполезен. Дерете со стариков деньги за воду и душеспасительные беседы?

— Ваш тон недопустим, мистер Поттер, — предупреждающе бросил Снейп. Гарри не обратил внимания.

— Я требую, чтобы вы отпустили мистера Грюма со мной.

— Если этого захочет сам мистер Грюм. — Малфой был все так же невозмутим.

— Я заберу его, даже если придется ударить его по голове и вынести в мешке! Вы не единственные врачи в мире. Будет очень любопытно послушать мнение других специалистов. А возможно, и юристов!

— С вами все хорошо? — с беспокойством спросил Малфой. Гарри хмыкнул.

— За меня не волнуйтесь. Я не нуждаюсь в ваших услугах.

— Но у вас кровь.

— Что? — Гарри приложил ладонь к носу, удивился влажности. Отнял руку от лица, посмотрел. Кровь, свежая, блестящая, жидкая. Он покачнулся на костылях. Свет, блеск вилок, белые салфетки, жующие рты закружились перед глазами. Среди прочих мелькнуло удивленное лицо Люцины. Гарри схватился за скатерть. Пол уходил из-под ног.

— Помогите ему, — услышал он голос Малфоя, пока падал, увлекая за собой скатерть и все, что стояло на столе.

 

Сознание нехотя возвращалось. Свет — более резкий, чем в прошлый раз, искусственный. Кресло вместо мягкой кровати. И снова — Малфой, теперь в белом халате и с офтальмоскопом, заглядывающий в глаза.

— Признаков сотрясения нет. Головные боли, галлюцинации?

— Нет. — Гарри сел, застегнул рубашку.

— Вы пьете воду?

— Да.

— Хорошо. Мистер Поттер, мы посчитали необходимым взять у вас кое-какие анализы после аварии — чтобы проконтролировать ваше состояние. — Он отошел вглубь кабинета, сел за стол. Гарри, надев пиджак, устроился напротив, в кресле для посетителей. — Знаете, о чем они свидетельствуют? О глубокой, хронической усталости. Не говорите вслух, ответьте лишь себе: когда вы действительно отдыхали? Не считая последних дней, разумеется.

— Это Люцина? — Гарри развернул к себе снимок, стоявший на столе Малфоя.

— Да. Она особый случай. Тяжелая травма, полученная в раннем детстве, сильно замедлила ее развитие. Даже сейчас она отстает от сверстников, хотя почти догнала их. Но я надеюсь, в ближайшее время ее уровень сравняется со среднестатистической нормой. Она мне как дочь, мистер Поттер. А теперь выслушайте мое предложение. Мистер Грюм еще пару дней не сможет сесть в самолет. Я предлагаю вам использовать это время с пользой. Вы можете пройти несколько процедур, которые приведут в порядок ваше тело. Наша методика проста и эффективна.

— И основана на воде? — усмехнулся Гарри. Комод с литерными ячейками за спиной Малфоя, почти такой же, как в кабинете Снейпа, наверняка хранил карты пациентов. Здесь ратовали за естественность — вряд ли они пользуются только электронной базой.

— Разумеется. Если вы согласны, можно начать прямо сейчас. Я приглашу медсестру.

Гарри на мгновение задумался.

— Хорошо. Я вижу, что вам не терпится испытать на мне свои методы. Не могу отказать вам в этом удовольствии.

— Прекрасно, — скупо улыбнулся Малфой и вышел. Через полуоткрытую дверь Гарри слышал, как он зовет Нагини. Времени было в обрез. Пальцы пробежались по корешкам папок. Гамильтон, Госпелс, Грейбэк… Грюм. Он выдернул папку, задвинул ящик. От резкого движения маленький темно-синий флакон, стоявший наверху, упал и покатился к краю. Гарри едва успел подхватить его.

— Мистер Поттер? 

Гарри обернулся, сделав вид, что изучал старинный медальон в бархатном паспарту. Сердце гулко стучало. Папка, второпях сунутая сзади под брючный ремень, давила углом на поясницу.

— Это действительно медальон барона?

— Баронессы. Нашли во время реставрации замка. Видите инициалы — «Н. М.»? Ее звали Нарциссой. Она была крайне болезненна, и барон приложил массу усилий для излечения супруги. Его опыты и исследования стали немалым вкладом в медицину.

— Очевидно, он очень любил жену. Как родную… сестру.

Малфой протянул руку, Гарри выпустил медальон.

— Трудно судить прошлое. — Малфой очень бережно и тщательно пристроил украшение на место. — Но я глубоко уважаю барона как человека науки. Не желаете приступить к процедурам, мистер Поттер?

 

Чаны напоминали вагоны-цистерны, поставленные вертикально. Гарри устал поражаться бесконечным объемам помещений клиники. Казалось, окрестные горы, словно сыр, издырявлены тоннелями и лакунами, где располагаются процедурные залы. Опущенный на дно чана, с кислородной маской на лице, Гарри казался себе крошечным космонавтом, брошенным в глубины вселенной. Перед погружением он сдал анализ мочи — «чтобы отслеживать динамику», поместил емкость в общий шкаф, и сейчас перед глазами стояла случайно увиденная баночка с пометкой на этикетке: «Минерва Макгонагалл». В моче, темной, как янтарь, плавало что-то… что-то непонятное, посторонние существа, уже неподвижные, но заставлявшие думать о том, чем же болен человек, организм которого содержит такое.

— Жизнь на этой планете зародилась в воде. — Голос Люциуса Малфоя даже через микрофон казался очень мягким. — Эта камера сенсорной депривации возвращает в то время, когда вы находились в материнской утробе. Очищается не только тело, но и разум. В процессе возможны побочные эффекты: галлюцинации, учащенное сердцебиение, ожившие воспоминания. Если захотите прекратить, просто постучите в иллюминатор. За вами все время будут наблюдать.

Иллюминатор находится справа, фута три в диаметре. Гарри повернул к нему голову и поднял ладонь, показывая, что все понял и готов.

— Начали, — скомандовал Малфой, отключил микрофон и направился к выходу. Дежурный медбрат помахал Гарри рукой и повернул рычаг. Камера начала заполняться водой. Гарри моргнул, когда уровень поднялся выше него, но вода была настолько чистой, что держать глаза открытыми не составляло труда. Светильники, расположенные по кругу на половине высоты камеры, давали тусклый, рассеянный свет. Кислородная маска работала отлично. Чувство полной расслабленности нахлынуло, как прибой…

Вот отец подходит к машине. Еще раньше — они запускают воздушного змея, маленький Гарри бежит по ярко-зеленой траве, хохочет, спотыкается… Люцина, погружающаяся в воду, волосы, змеистым облаком клубящиеся вокруг головы. Снова машина, взрыв, пламя. Мать кричит, больно прижимая его к себе. И снова лицо Люцины… Откуда, почему она? Это ведь его воспоминания. Гарри потерял ощущение покоя, сбился с ритма дыхания, открыл глаза и увидел их.

Не угри, не черви, не морские змеи. Что-то среднее между ними, длинные гладкие создания с гибкими телами, омерзительно холодные, скользкие, много! Откуда они здесь?! Дно кишело ими, твари поднимались все выше, проплывали прямо под ним, едва не касаясь, извивались, переплетались и множились с каждой секундой. Выбираться, надо выбираться!

Гарри бросился к иллюминатору, застучал кулаками по толстому стеклу. Чем занят дежурный?! Ох, черт… Одна из медсестер, полуголая, стояла перед ним спиной к Гарри, спустив халат к бедрам. Медбрат впился в нее взглядом, его правая рука бешено двигалась, скрытая краем стола. Гарри колотил по стеклу, чувствуя — или воображая — склизкие прикосновения со всех сторон, не в силах повернуть голову. Тварей становилось все больше, Гарри видел краем глаза их длинные тени на дне. Чувствуя, что больше не выдержит, он рванулся вверх, к тяжелому люку, в тот момент, когда медсестра капнула дежурному на жадно высунутый язык какую-то жидкость из крохотной темно-синей бутылочки.

Одна из скользких тварей проплыла сбоку, зацепив шланг кислородной маски. Та соскользнула и стала погружаться вниз, туда, где кишели гибкие тела червей. Гарри не сообразил подтянуть ее за гибкий шланг — он бил и бил кулаками в люк, чувствуя, что задыхается. Сознание меркло, черный ужас заливал разум. До жути не хотелось умирать вот так и еще больше — погружаться вниз, когда силы закончатся вместе с воздухом в легких. Гарри не сомневался, что все равно почувствует эти прикосновения — холодные, мерзкие, последние в жизни…

 

…Он в третий раз приходил в сознание в клинике Малфоя: мокрый, полуголый, лежа на полу галереи, идущей вокруг злополучного чана.

— Как вы, мистер Поттер? — ласково спросил дежурный, склоняясь над ним.

— Да пошли вы!.. Там что-то есть!

— Что-то есть? Я немедленно проверю. — Дежурный действительно перегнулся с фонариком через край, светя вглубь чана. — Простите, я ничего не вижу.

— Это невозможно! — Гарри отобрал у него фонарь и сам принялся вглядываться в глубину. Немного чистой воды на самом дне, светильники, частая, как сито, решетка в основании…

— Директор ведь предупреждал о галлюцинациях, — сказала за его спиной Нагини — Гарри уже узнавал ее акцент. — Вам нужно отдохнуть. Уолден проводит вас в палату.

 

Оставшись в палате один, Гарри поспешно вытащил папку с данными Грюма. Перед процедурой Гарри перепрятал ее в гипс, пока собирал в туалете материал для анализов. Верхний край папки подмок, но текст остался разборчивым. Беда была в том, что Гарри ничего не понимал в терминах, написанных витиеватым почерком. К тому же медицинская латынь то и дело перемежалась словами на неизвестном языке. «Романш, — всплыло в памяти, — граубюндер». Один из четырех официальных языков страны, в мире на нем говорит около сорока тысяч человек. Пожалуй, чего-то такого и следовало ожидать.

Из папки выскользнули тяжелые листы — рентгеновские снимки. Гарри посмотрел их на свет. Челюсти Грюма со следами выпавших зубов. Что за черт? Зубы у Грюма никогда не болели и прекрасно держались на своих местах, в отличие от глаза и ноги. Снимки чужие? Или он что-то не так понял, не разглядел? Как бы узнать?

Его внимание отвлекло бряканье, доносившееся из ванной. Гарри с опаской открыл дверь, прислушался. Дребезжала ручка слива на туалетном бачке. Гарри прижал ее пальцем и через открытое окно заметил движение на улице. Он пригляделся. Маленький ушастый работник вез каталку к злополучному техстроению, и Гарри мог поклясться всем своим полицейским опытом, что под простыней лежит человек. Или труп.

* * * 

Солнечное утро — казалось, здесь любое утро было солнечным — Гарри встретил хмуро. Выйдя на террасу и отказавшись от пары доброжелательных предложений присоединиться к трапезе на свежем воздухе, он подошел к Минерве. Та обрадовалась.

— О, Гарри! Присаживайтесь. А я тут выяснила удивительную вещь. Если сопоставить перевод этой фразы и вот этой, — она потыкала в подчеркнутые места в книгах, — можно понять, что барона убили вовсе не за инцестуальный брак!

— Нет? За что же тогда?

— В деревне стали пропадать люди. А позже, когда фермеры распахивали заброшенное поле, они нашли человеческие останки, истощенные, почти мумифицированные. Барон проводил какие-то опыты, об этом ходили слухи. Вот что возмутило крестьян.

— Он искал лекарство, — пояснил Гарри, — для своей жены.

— Лека-а-арство, — протянула Минерва. — Вот оно что. 

— Вам пора на процедуры, миссис Макгонагалл. — К ее столику подошел медбрат.

— Разве? — удивилась Минерва. — Я была на них утром.

— В листе назначений стоит ваша фамилия.

— Неужели? Боже, я так рассеяна! — Она всплеснула руками, но голос был очень серьезен, когда, проходя мимо Гарри, она шепнула: «Осторожней. Здесь живет тьма чернее ночи».

Дверь техстроения была заперта на висячий замок. Гарри подергал его, услышал оклик и обернулся. Маленький человечек смотрел на него злым взглядом.

— Что там? Вы привозили сюда пациента?

Человечек выплюнул короткое непонятное слово.

— Не понимаю. Что там находится?

Человечек ворчливо повторил свой ответ. Гарри с досадой огляделся. У бассейна, где он беседовал со странной пациенткой, сейчас кто-то катался на велосипеде. Гарри поспешил туда, оставив человечка ругаться в одиночестве.

Люцина наматывала круги вокруг водной чаши и явно обрадовалась Гарри.

— Мне нужно в город, — сказал он, с улыбкой преграждая ей путь.

— Пойдешь пешком? Тут неблизко.

— Ну если только ты не одолжишь свой велосипед.

— А что ты дашь взамен?

Выбор был невелик. Гарри достал саше.

— Запах обычный, но вышивка на мешочке тебе понравится. Это делала моя мама.

Люцина взяла саше. Пальцы у нее были худые, совсем неухоженные, с обкусанными ногтями, но по виду сильные и крепкие.

— Мне нравится. А как ты поедешь? У тебя же нога.

— Ну, может, ты меня отвезешь? — Гарри улыбнулся — обаятельно, как он надеялся.

— Мне нельзя в город.

— А разве ты всегда делаешь только то, что можно?

Он чувствовал себя змеем-искусителем — но у него действительно не было выбора.

Если бы не вопросы, теснившиеся в голове, поездка была бы чудесной. Люцина уверенно крутила педали босыми ногами, дорога шла под уклон, солнце било в глаза сквозь просветы в деревьях. После лесной красоты городок показался темноватым и невзрачным. Они остановились у здания с вывеской, изображавшей кружку пива, — не требовалось знания языка, чтобы понять, что это паб.

— Два пива, — попросил Гарри. Он оставил Люцину за столиком, чтобы не отвлекала вопросами. Почти все столики были свободны, только в самом темном углу тусовалась местная молодежь. Кожаные жилетки, цепи везде, где только можно — от ботинок до ушей, рваные джинсы, кроваво-красные губы у девушек. Явно не родительская гордость, местная шпана. Гарри окинул их взглядом и отвернулся.

— Все еще здесь? — спросил мужчина у стойки, потягивавший пиво.

— Рубеус! С тобой все в порядке?

— Еще бы! Машина-то в хлам, но директор клиники дал денег на новую. Все прекрасно!

— Не помешаю? — Между ними присел человек в форме, уверенный и крепкий. Даже не глядя на мундир, по его лицу можно было угадать облеченность ответственностью и властью. Рубеус стушевался и бочком отошел. — Я начальник здешнего участка, Бартемиус Крауч. Вы двое спустились с горы?

— Да. И я ваш коллега, — Гарри сдержанно улыбнулся. — Скажите, где здесь найти врача?

— Все врачи там, откуда вы приехали.

— Мне нужен местный. Может, фельдшер или вроде того.

— Так зайдите к Скамандеру, как раз напротив, — вмешался в разговор бармен. — Будет вам «вроде того».

— Спасибо. — Гарри подхватил кружки одной рукой, в другой зажал оба костыля и допрыгал до столика. Люцина с интересом смотрела по сторонам.

— Так ты вообще никогда не бывала здесь? — догадался Гарри.

— Нет. И пиво не пробовала. — Она отхлебнула из кружки и сморщилась.

— Не нравится?

Люцина помотала головой.

— Н-не очень.

Словно что-то вспомнив, она вытащила из-за пазухи висящий на шнурке синий флакончик и, открутив крышку-пипетку, капнула каплю на язык.

— Что это?

— Витамины.

— А мне можно попробовать? — Гарри сам не знал, зачем ему это, но вытянул язык. Люцина, помявшись, капнула и ему.

— На вкус как подмышка осьминога, — оценил Гарри. Люцина разулыбалась. Улыбка меняла ее, делая, как ни странно, немного старше и обыкновеннее. Не пациенткой.

— Только сначала. Потом привыкаешь.

— А ты давно в клинике?

— С детства. Мама погибла на пожаре. А папа заберет меня, когда поправлюсь. Уже скоро.

— Он тебя навещает?

— Но я же еще не поправилась. — Она говорила здраво, рассуждала грамотно, но некоторые ее выводы подходили скорее для двенадцатилетней. Гарри поднялся.

— Ты побудешь одна несколько минут? У меня здесь дело.

«Ньют Скамандер» — красовалось на небольшой, потрепанной непогодой вывеске. Судя по изображениям коров и кур, Ньют Скамандер был ветеринаром. Что ж, выбирать не приходилось. Гарри с некоторым усилием откатил вбок высокую раздвижную дверь и шагнул через порог.

Темноватое помещение не было жилым — скорее оно предназначалось для сарая или амбара. Вдоль стен стояли сельскохозяйственные инструменты, мешки, ящики, между ними бродили куры, подбирая что-то с пола. Негромко мычала корова, лежавшая на боку. Ремни удерживали ее привязанной к странному сооружению из толстых ошкуренных веток. У столба с упряжью сидел на перевернутом ящике крупный черноволосый подросток, не отозвавшийся на оклик Гарри. Он что-то рисовал, держа карандаш всем кулаком. Гарри заглянул через его плечо. Над горой возвышались башни, а из них струился черный дым.

— Что ты рисуешь? — пораженно спросил Гарри. — Это же пожар в замке, верно?

— Он не ответит. — По крутой лестнице спустился невысокий рыжий мужчина с плоской бутылкой в руке. Его ладони были в подсохшей крови. — Иди отдохни, Криденс. 

Парень послушно поднялся и ушел, так и не взглянув на Гарри.

— Мой воспитанник, — пояснил мужчина. — Он не говорит, только рисует. И слушать любит. Особенно всякие ужасные истории, вроде той, что случилась в замке. Я Ньют, Ньют Скамандер. Чем могу быть полезен?

— У него действительно проблемы с зубами, — говорил он через минуту, потягивая виски и проглядывая медкарту Грюма. — Зубы выпадали.

— Почему? — Гарри отдал за консультацию всю наличку, что нашлась в кармане, и не собирался уходить отсюда без ответов.

— Я бы сказал — тотальное обезвоживание.

— Обезвоживание? Да они там только и делают, что пьют воду!

— Я говорил, что не специалист. — Ньют отхлебнул виски, аккуратно сложил бумаги. Гарри жестом остановил его.

— Послушайте. Когда-то крестьяне находили на здешних полях мумифицированные трупы. А теперь — вот это. Есть что-то общее, не находите? Барон проводил опыты на людях.

— Барон сгорел двести лет назад.

— А клиника работает по сей день! Люди жаждут обрести здоровье.

— Барон искал лекарство не от болезни.

— Разве? Он ведь хотел вылечить жену.

— Она была не больна, а бесплодна. Точнее, не могла выносить плод, как бы они не старались. Говорят, ее тело отторгало те деформированные зародыши, что получались от этого брака. Барону же нужен был потомок, наследник рода.

— Вот как. — Гарри собрал страницы. — Спасибо за помощь.

— Не за что. Займусь делом. — Он кивнул на корову.

— Что с ней?

Ньют допил остаток виски и бросил бутылку в ведро.

— Бродят где попало, ломают ноги. Вот как вы. Часто лезут в сточные канавы, пьют оттуда воду, вот как эта. У взрослой коровы такой перелом уже не срастить. — Он взял в руки большой нож с широким лезвием. — Эй, отойдите-ка.

Сильный удар вспорол несчастной корове брюхо, содержимое хлынуло наружу, под ноги Гарри. Остановившимся взглядом он смотрел на извивающихся червей, в точности таких, как в чане, потом перевел взгляд на недоношенного теленка, в слизи, с так и не открывшимися глазами. Под тонкой бледной шкурой что-то ползало, что-то отвратительно живое, паразитирующее… Гарри сглотнул, удерживая позыв к рвоте.

— Еще вопросы? — Ньют выглядел совершенно невозмутимым.

— Нет, — покачал Гарри головой, — нет, спасибо. — Ему хотелось выйти на улицу, на воздух, и как можно скорее.

Вопросы были — но не к ветеринару.

 

Атмосфера в пабе заметно изменилась, но Гарри было не до того. Люцина сидела на том же месте, ждала.

— Что это? — он склонился к ней, выдернул шнурок из-за пазухи. — Что это за витамины? Почему ты особенная? Что, черт возьми, происходит в этой вашей клинике?

Люцина молчала и дрожала, будто от холода. Гарри опомнился. Она ведь больна, неужели он так напугал ее своим напором?

— Уходи отсюда и подругу уводи, — негромко посоветовал, подойдя, седоволосый бармен, крепко пахнувший козлом. — И скажи ей, что шляться по мужским туалетам не лучшая идея для несовершеннолетней.

— Что? — Гарри подхватил костыли. — Ладно, позже. Мы уйдем, разрешите мне только позвонить. Мне нужно связаться с Нью-Йорком.

Бармен заколебался. Парни, тусовавшиеся в баре, сбились в стаю и вышли. Люцина сидела тихо, глядя в стол.

— Ладно, парень, давай кредитку.

— Поттер, — рявкнула трубка голосом Шеклболта, едва их соединили. — Где тебя черти носят? Где Грюм?

— Один вопрос, сэр, — перебил Гарри. — У Грюма были проблемы со здоровьем до поездки сюда? Он на что-нибудь жаловался? Депрессия, гастрит, зубы?

— Ты будто сам не знаешь. Не было у него проблем, кроме постоянной бдительности. Да и это еще не паранойя. Железное здоровье — даже с учетом его ранений. Так что у тебя там? Ты должен был доставить его четыре дня назад!

— Но, сэр… разве вам не позвонили насчет аварии?

— Какой аварии? Поттер, не морочь мне голову! Завтра вы должны быть в Нью-Йорке, иначе спецоперация накроется вместе с твоей карьерой. Ты понял?

— Да, сэр. — Гарри положил трубку. В голове гудело.

— Все в порядке? — спросила Люцина, когда он вернулся за столик.

— Ни черта подобного. Долго объяснять. Зачем тебя понесло в мужской туалет? Приключений захотелось?

— Нет. — Она снова сжалась. — Здесь все иначе. Я подумала, что здесь можно… ну, по-нормальному. А они, те парни… они решили…

— Догадываюсь, что они решили. Подожди. Что значит «по-нормальному»? Нормально, когда девушка идет в женский туалет, а мужчина… Та-а-ак, стоп. — Гарри уставился на нее. Что она хочет сказать? Он мысленно представил ее в футболке, джинсах, с короткой стрижкой. Ее? Или его? Неужели он, полицейский, мог так ошибиться? — Давай сначала. Ты девочка или мальчик? Физически?

— Мальчик, — не смущаясь, ответила Люцина.

— А психологически? — уточнил Гарри, надеясь все же понять, что происходит. — Ну, для себя ты как ощущаешь?

— Директор Малфой говорит, что я девочка. Ему виднее. С ним иногда очень страшно. Поэтому с ним я ощущаю себя Люциной.

— А на самом деле?

— Я Драко. Так написано в мамином медальоне. Он в кабинете мистера Малфоя. Я однажды открыл и увидел.

— Он сказал, что это медальон баронессы.

— Мне он говорил, что это мамин. Что мы будем делать?

— Пока не знаю. — Гарри смотрел на Драко, заново переосмысливая все, что услышал и увидел за эти дни. — Почему ты не сказал раньше?

— Я не хочу здесь оставаться. — Он произнес это так, будто чувствовал вину за свое нежелание. — На днях мне исполнится восемнадцать. Я подумал: раз ты все равно увезешь кого-то в Нью-Йорк, то почему бы и не меня?

— Тем более ты должен был сказать. Вранье — плохая основа для доверия.

— В сказках рыцарь всегда спасает принцессу. Если я не буду принцессой, зачем тебе меня спасать?

— Ну, некоторые рыцари предпочитают принцев принцессам, — усмехнулся Гарри. Хоть на какой-то вопрос нашелся понятный ответ.

— И ты из таких?

— И я из таких. Хотя я полицейский, а значит, спасаю всех, независимо от пола, возраста и внешности.

— Хорошо. — Драко тоже улыбнулся, хоть и менее радостно. — Нам нужно вернуться в клинику, да?

— Да. Я пока не понял, что там происходит и куда делся мой коллега. Я не могу уехать без него.

— Потому что ты полицейский?

— Потому что он мой друг.

— А я?

— И ты. Пойдем.

 

Ушли они недалеко — за углом, где остался велосипед, их ждали.

— Так кого ты искала в нашем туалете, детка? — спросил плотный коротко стриженный парень в черной футболке. Железа на нем было поменьше, чем на остальных, но вожаком определенно был именно он.

— Меня, — заявил Гарри. Не было разницы, хамить или льстить, — парни явно уже настроились на развлечение и не собирались менять планы.

— Отвали, инвалид, не с тобой разговаривают, — парень потянул Драко за руку. Гарри перехватил костыль поудобнее.

— Достало уже объяснять, что я не пациент, — процедил он, прежде чем заехать парню по ногам. Вскрикнув, тот упал на колено, выпустив Драко. Гарри замахнулся снова, но недостаточно быстро: парень перехватил костыль и толкнул обратно к Гарри, роняя его на спину.

— Красавчик, Большой Дэ! — одобрительно крикнул кто-то из дружков. Гарри попытался достать парня вторым костылем, но тот легко отбил его носком тяжелого ботинка и вынул нож. Гарри уставился на оружие. Загнутое острие имело ту же форму, что и ковка на воротах клиники — голова не то змеи, не то большого червя…

Резкий выкрик заставил парня отступить. Гарри изогнул шею, чтобы рассмотреть пришедших, хотя тембр голоса не оставлял сомнений: Люциус Малфой. Кажется, с ним приехал еще и Снейп. Трудно было представить более своевременное появление, и все же Гарри предпочел бы выпутаться из ситуации как-нибудь иначе. Малфой был в рабочем халате, видно, не успел переодеться, спешил. Шпана отступила. Очевидно, директор клиники пользовался авторитетом даже у них. Во всяком случае, связываться никто не рискнул. Малфой отодвинул в сторону Большого Дэ так, словно это был табурет, измазанный липкой гадостью, подошел к Драко и мягко позвал:

— Люцина!

Драко молча протянул ему руку и позволил увести себя в машину. Гарри поднялся с земли, как краб, неловко отставляя вбок загипсованную ногу. Подобрал костыли, оглядел стаю местных. Снейп загрузил велосипед в багажник и ждал его у второй машины, даже дверцу открыл.

— Мистер Поттер?

Гарри еще раз глянул на Большого Дэ и сел на приготовленное место. Автомобиль отъехал, провожаемый десятком угрюмых взглядов.

 

_…Белые кафельные стены, дверные проемы, рассеянный свет. Гарри помнил, что уже был здесь. Он повернул налево. Там в центре большой комнаты стояла единственная ванна, белая, с чуть изогнутыми краями. Гарри шагнул к ней. Над бортиком появилась рука, затем лицо Драко. Гарри обрадовался и пошел к нему. Ванна все не приближалась, будто комната растягивалась под ногами. Гарри зашагал быстрее. Он не задумывался, как выглядит Люцина под платьем, но с Драко все было иначе. Гарри хотелось увидеть его без одежды, в пене или просто в прозрачной воде, не скрывающей ничего. Он наконец добрался до ванны и увидел, в чем лежит Драко. Это была не вода. Это были черви._

Гарри сел в кровати, задыхаясь. Сон был реален до последней мелочи. Он привычным жестом взял с тумбочки стакан, выпил до половины, встал, подошел к окну отдышаться. Маленький человечек опять вез каталку, на этот раз пустую и в обратном направлении. А в ванной снова брякало. Гарри допил воду по пути туда, прижал пальцем рычаг слива. Стало тихо. Он сглотнул. Привкус во рту… Это не вода. Это… Он подошел к зеркалу, открыл рот. Правый верхний клык кровил. Гарри пошатал его языком, потом зажал пальцами и, кривясь от усилия, вытащил. Поймал в зеркале собственный взгляд — полубезумный, зажал зуб в кулаке и пошел вниз.

— Вот, — сказал он, протягивая зуб дежурной медсестре. — У меня проблемы.

Она улыбнулась — сочувственно.

— Положу его в молоко.

Так просто, будто ей каждую ночь приносили по окровавленному зубу. Гарри, косясь на внутреннюю дверь, подтянул к себе лежавший на стойке журнал и, перелистав несколько страниц, нашел нужную строчку: «Грюм, Аластор — переливание».

Следуя указателям, он вышел в один из коридоров правого крыла, более старого и мрачноватого. В этом секторе Гарри еще не был. Кафель здесь был темнее, потолки — ниже. Их и верхнюю половину стен прямо по штукатурке выкрасили в казенный светло-зеленый цвет. Гарри не помнил, когда в последний раз видел подобное.

На каждом углу здесь висели разборчивые таблички, оставалось только сворачивать согласно надписям, открывая все новые и новые двустворчатые двери, иногда — с небольшими окошками рифленого стекла. Пару раз Гарри прятался за узкими створками от встречных санитаров. Пока ему везло.

В одном из проходных помещений он обнаружил сооружения, похожие на барокамеры. Заглянул в окошко одной, но внутри было темно. В очередном коридоре у стены стояла каталка с лежащим на ней пожилым мужчиной. Тот выглядел неживым, но когда Гарри склонился к нему, открыл рот и закричал. Гарри шарахнулся в сторону и чудом не столкнулся с санитарами, успев проскользнуть в боковую дверь. Он снова вспомнил Алису — Зазеркалью в конце концов перестаешь удивляться и просто идешь вперед в надежде, что любой путь имеет свой конец. В помещении, куда Гарри второпях нырнул, стояли стеллажи все с теми же синими флаконами и каталка, на которой лежала Минерва, еще более худая и морщинистая, чем день назад. Гарри бросился к ней.

— Вы не знаете, где Грюм? 

Минерва открыла глаза.

— Он уехал с вами в Нью-Йорк.

— Да нет же, — возразил Гарри. — Мы еще не уехали. Его перевели, он где-то здесь. Вспомните: мы говорили о часовне, о баронессе, об экспериментах барона.

— Да, да, — оживилась Минерва. — Я оставила вам послание на этот счет. Вы увидите, поймете. Не эксперименты — лечение.

— От бесплодия, я знаю.

— Нет! — перебила Минерва. — Баронессе удалось выносить дитя. Она была на последних месяцах, когда в замок ворвались крестьяне. Дитя вырезали из ее утробы и бросили в озеро. Баронессу сожгли, а дитя чудом выжило, но не знает…

Она вдруг вытянула руку и схватила Гарри за плечо. Он отшатнулся от неожиданности, задев один из стеллажей. Тот рухнул с оглушительным стеклянным звоном. Гарри заковылял прочь, слыша шум шагов и голоса санитаров. Одна дверь, другая, третья, новый коридор, прямой и длинный. Надо было срочно спрятаться. Гарри толкнул первую попавшуюся дверь, обнаружил спасительную темноту и нырнул в нее, как в воду. Прижался к стене, нашарил в карманах сигареты и зажигалку. Он курил очень редко, но имел привычку носить пачку с собой. Щелкнув зажигалкой, прикурил и затянулся. Красный огонек и горячий дым успокоили достаточно, чтобы к Гарри вернулась способность соображать. Он отмотал назад секунды в памяти, вытянул руку и снова зажег огонек. Сигарета выпала изо рта. Не глядя он нашарил выключатель. Зажегся неяркий свет — не в самом помещении, а в капсулах, что располагались вдоль трех стен. Там в туманной жидкости плавали люди. Пожилые мужчины и женщины, в одном нижнем белье, с открытыми глазами. Гарри оглядел их и последним увидел Грюма. Тот наклонился к стеклу и вдруг дернулся. Гарри остолбенел, потом перехватил костыль и ударил раз, другой. Он бил изо всех сил, но на стекле не появилось и трещины. Гарри забарабанил по капсуле кулаками, но Грюм больше не двигался. Какое-то внутреннее течение отнесло его к задней стенке, сделав лицо почти неразличимым. Гарри ничего больше не мог сделать. Нужно было выбираться.

Его застигли на верхнем этаже, там, где появлялись первые таблички с надписью «Переливание». Гарри попытался внушить санитару, что заблудился, но с другой стороны коридора появился Люциус Малфой.

— Вы снова обнаруживаетесь там, где вас не должно быть, мистер Поттер, — мягко попенял он.

— У меня проблемы, — Гарри оттянул губу. — Выпал зуб. Я впал в панику и искал помощь. Но теперь уже все в порядке. Я хочу в свою комнату.

— Конечно. — Малфой улыбнулся. — Но сначала вас следует осмотреть во избежание заражения. Это наш долг.

 

— Я хочу извиниться, — Гарри наморщил лоб, пряча глаза от яркого света лампы над стоматологическим креслом. — За Люцину. Я не должен был так с ней поступать.

— Верно, мистер Поттер. Что вы вообще делали в городе?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Да так. Выпили пива. А потом нарвались на этих, местных.

— Я предупреждал вас. Люцина по развитию младше, чем по внешнему виду. Возможно, вы одним взмахом перечеркнули мой многомесячный труд.

— Еще раз извините, мистер Малфой. Больше этого не повторится.

Он покосился на большую банку с зубами — жутковатый предмет даже для кабинета стоматологии. Зубы вдруг зашевелились, будто пытались выползти. Гарри поморгал, отвернулся. Что с ним? Неужели он действительно болен?

Малфой кивнул, и два санитара застегнули на руках и ногах Гарри металлические браслеты. Гарри задергался, безуспешно пытаясь освободиться.

— Что это такое? Что это значит?

— Мы не пользуемся химической анестезией, — Малфой будто не слышал воплей Гарри, голову которого один из санитаров фиксировал в тисках, пока второй надевал расширитель, раздвигая губы. — Но вы увидите, что самовнушение позволяет переносить практически любую боль. Доверьтесь нам. Ведь если мы не будем доверять друг другу, мистер Поттер, как я смогу вам помочь?

Сверло в руке санитара зажужжало, Гарри закричал. И кричал, не переставая, все то время, пока санитар крошил и извлекал здоровый зуб. Боль доходила до предела, но ни разу не перешла его, и Гарри не потерял сознание ни на минуту, ощущая каждый миг этой пытки.

 

Рубеус, только что доставивший в клинику очередную пациентку, прибывшую ночным поездом, немало удивился, когда в раскрытую заднюю дверь ввалился Гарри Поттер, прижимающий к губам окровавленную салфетку, и потребовал:

— Гони!

— Куда? — спросил Рубеус, трогаясь с места. — И что у вас с лицом?

— Не спрашивай. — Гарри полулежал на сиденье, чтобы не увидели снаружи. — Мне надо в городской полицейский участок. Скорее!

— Нет проблем. — Рубеус прибавил скорость. — Сделаю что смогу.

На этот раз оленей на дороге не попадалось.

 

— Понимаете, — объяснял Гарри спустя полчаса невозмутимому и надежному, как горы, Бартемиусу Краучу, — они привязали меня к креслу и насильно зуб удалили! Почему? Потому что я знаю, что они сделали! Я видел комнату с телами людей, плавающими в баках, как лягушки в формалине.

— Это очень серьезное заявление, мистер Поттер. Директор Малфой — уважаемый человек, а клиника — основа местной экономики. У вас есть удостоверение личности?

— Нет. — Гарри сник, покачал головой. — Все у них.

— А кто-то, кто может подтвердить, что вы — это вы? Родные, коллеги? Поймите, я не могу нарушать процедуру, тем более в таком важном деле. Все должны подчиняться правилам.

— Вот. — Гарри нацарапал на листке бумаги номер. — Это мой офис в Нью-Йорке. Позвоните туда.

— Конечно. — Крауч поднялся из-за стола. — Не волнуйтесь. Кофе или чай?

— А у вас нет чего-нибудь покрепче? — Гарри знал, что звучит жалко, но все его силы ушли на то, чтобы добраться сюда.

— Конечно, — повторил Крауч. Достал из ящика стола бутылку, плеснул в стакан виски на два пальца. — Прошу. Мы во всем разберемся.

Алкоголем обожгло рану во рту, Гарри охнул, но допил до конца. Успокаивающее тепло побежало по телу. Он откинулся на спинку стула, разглядывая кабинет, пока Крауч вышел к телефону. Полки вдоль стены говорили об увлечении владельца военной историей. Шлемы, модели пушек, фигурки солдат — в хобби явно вкладывались не только средства, но и силы, и время. Гарри провел взглядом вдоль всей полки и замер. Маленький темно-синий флакон.

С улицы через стекло ударил свет фар.

Он бросился к окну, затем к столу. В коридоре уже слышались голоса. Гарри выдернул из ножен, лежавших на столе, длинный тонкий кинжал и, когда в кабинет вошли Малфой и Снейп, выставил оружие перед собой.

— Вы напугали нас, мистер Поттер, — произнес Снейп с мягким укором, не иначе, подражая начальству.

— Вы не тронете меня!

— Этот человек — ваш пациент? — спросил Крауч. Малфой кивнул.

— Нет! — выкрикнул Гарри. — Я не пациент! Я попал к вам случайно, после аварии!

— Вы подписали согласие на госпитализацию. — Снейп помахал листком.

— Чушь собачья!

— Вас предупреждали о возможных галлюцинациях, помните?

— А моя нога? А зуб?

— Мистер Поттер с самого начала вел себя агрессивно, — сообщил Снейп Краучу. — Похитил данные пациента, напал на сотрудника стоматологии, угрожал мистеру Грюму…

— Я не угрожал!

— «Я заберу его, даже если придется ударить его по голове и вынести в мешке» — разве это не ваши слова?

— Дело не в этом! Я знаю о ваших экспериментах! Я знаю, что Грюм мертв!

— Экспериментах? — вступил Малфой.

— Тех же, что проводил барон!

— Барон, умерший двести лет назад? Мистер Поттер, вы серьезно? Что касается мистера Грюма, вы поверите, если он сам озвучит свою позицию?

— И как же он это сделает, если я своими глазами видел его труп?

Малфой усмехнулся и отступил в сторону. В кабинет вошел Грюм — в обычном для пациентов костюме, причесанный, даже будто пополневший.

— Но вы мертвы… — только и произнес Гарри.

— Вы знаете этого человека? — обратился к вошедшему Крауч.

— Да. Он хотел увезти меня. А я не хочу никуда ехать. Прошу, не подпускайте его ко мне.

Крауч покачал головой.

— Будем заводить дело?

— А разве это нужно? — Малфой шагнул к Гарри, словно не замечая кинжала. — У мистера Поттера глубокая детская травма. Он чувствует ложную вину за смерть отца. Поэтому он и оказался здесь.

— Откуда вы знаете? — прошептал Гарри.

— Дело не в знании, а в умении понимать. Вы приехали лечиться, но попали под влияние миссис Макгонагалл, очутившейся у нас после психиатрической клиники. Очень жаль. Однако вы не преступник, Гарри, вы — пациент. 

Пальцы разжались, и кинжал с глухим стуком упал на пол.

* * * 

Легкий ветерок влетал в открытое окно, шевелил волосы Гарри, трогал страницы книг миссис Макгонагалл, с интересом заглядывал в чистый лист, лежавший поверх всего. Гарри невидящим взглядом смотрел на строчки, рисунки, записи, сделанные любопытствующей рукой старой дамы. Он не знал, что происходит, где ложь, а где правда, что он чувствует, а что лишь порождение глубин его подсознания. Необходимо было разобраться, навести порядок, понять. Невозможность немедленно разложить все по полочкам злила, как злит невозможность сразу приступить к привычным тренировкам после долгой болезни. Звук дребезжащей сливной ручки вывел его из транса. Гарри встал, тяжело опираясь на костыли. По крайней мере, с этим он мог разобраться прямо сейчас.

В ванной он прижал ручку пальцем. Отпустил. Ручка забрякала снова, будто что-то дергало ее изнутри. Гарри сорвал тяжелую керамическую крышку, сломав механизм слива. Они были там. Бачок кишел червями. Гарри выронил крышку, разлетевшуюся осколками, отшатнулся к стене. Дребезжание стихло. Он осторожно заглянул внутрь. Чистая вода, и ничего больше.

Рывком Гарри поднял крышку унитаза и увидел, как последний червь ускользает в сток. Он схватился за края обеими руками, дернул изо всех сил, срывая винты, выломал унитаз и отбросил в сторону. Бачок тоже сорвался со стены. Из обломка трубы ударила быстро сошедшая на нет водяная струя. Гарри упал, поскользнувшись на мокром полу. Никаких доказательств. У него не было никаких доказательств даже для самого себя.

 

…Несложная, неторопливая гимнастика в бассейне. Паровые ванны. Душ. Медленное парение в туманной жидкости за стеклом. Кажется, Драко видел его там, что-то кричал. Через стекло не донеслось ни звука. Медленная, размеренная, упорядоченная жизнь пациента. Никаких нарушений. Никаких сомнений.

«Кингсли Шеклболту. Вы направили меня сюда забрать человека. Я забрал его — из вашего мира. Я вернул себе себя. Невозможно понять это там, где вы находитесь. Вы больны, как и я. Но между нами есть различие: я знаю, что я пациент, вы — еще не знаете. Мы не видим болезни, а потому даже не подозреваем о ее существовании. Необходимо увидеть, чтобы понять…»

Необходимо увидеть, чтобы понять.

Гарри отложил перо. Взял стакан с водой, всмотрелся в прозрачную жидкость. Потом вылил ее на исписанный лист. И ударил стаканом о край стола.

Не раздумывая, без сомнений, раня пальцы об острые края, пачкая кровью гипс, он разрезал шину, потом разломал, словно отслуживший свое кокон. Отбросил куски, осмотрел ногу. Она была цела. Не заживший перелом, нет. Эта нога никогда не была сломана.

Большая совковая лопата нашлась возле сарая садовника. Петля висячего замка вырвалась из доски после пары ударов, и Гарри шагнул в темноту загадочного строения, выросшего на месте часовни, того, куда он безуспешно пытался попасть, куда прислужник Малфоя увозил что-то на каталках. Здесь тоже начинался тоннель, почти от дверей, — но не современный коридор, а полукруглый каменный проход старинной кладки, темный, несмотря на развешанные под потолком лампы в решетчатой защите. Проход выходил к подземному потоку. Гарри перешел его по простому деревянному мосту с ограждением из металлических труб, крепко сжимая в руках черенок своего единственного оружия. Где-то прогрохотала каталка, на стене мелькнула чья-то черная тень. Звук стих. Гарри перевел дыхание. 

Новый тоннель вывел его в обширный подвал, освещенный чуть ярче. Это была целая лаборатория, Гарри не мог подобрать другого слова. Старинная, но вполне действующая. Ряды банок, где в формалине хранились экспонаты: эмбрионы с различными уродствами и рядом — черви, от крохотных особей до взрослых тварей длиною в локоть. Многочисленные книги, открытые на страницах с изображением этих существ: целиком, в разрезе, отдельные органы. Вскрытые и выпотрошенные тушки. Графическое описание каких-то технических процессов, где были задействованы и люди, и черви. На отдельном столике стояли плоские чаши с жидкостью, в которой плавали лица — точнее, одна только кожа, пронизанная кровеносными сосудами, точно маска, готовая к использованию. Среди медицинского оборудования крайне странно смотрелось красивое старинное зеркало-трельяж, перед которым стояли погашенные свечи, лежали бинты, ножницы. В отражении Гарри заметил что-то необычное. Он обернулся, прошел назад вдоль ряда столов, вошел под не замеченную прежде арку, словно в храм. Мягко освещенный, в изящной драпировке старинной рамы, там висел портрет молодой женщины с медальоном на груди. Серые глаза, чуть подвитые светлые волосы, разбросанные по плечам, украшенные цветами, острый нос. Черты Драко проступали в ней так явно, словно их не разделяло двести лет. Гарри не сомневался, что перед ним портрет баронессы. Десятки свечей озаряли этот подземный алтарь.

Гарри вернулся в действительность, услышав скрежет каталки, которую толкали по неровному каменному полу. Держа лопату наперевес, он пошел на звук. Тот доносился от озера, к которому вывела недлинная лестница. Босые ноги — единственный тапок Гарри потерял где-то по пути — осторожно нашаривали ступеньку за ступенькой. Наконец он достиг места, откуда виднелся выход из тоннеля. Маленький человечек остановил каталку на берегу — рукотворном каменном парапете, едва возвышавшемся над водой, повернулся и пошел обратно в тоннель.

Затаив дыхание, Гарри добрался от лестницы до каталки, прислонил лопату к каменной стене и приподнял простыню, накрывавшую труп. Это была Минерва Макгонагалл, совсем ссохшаяся, сморщенная. Гарри смотрел на нее, ощущая огромное сожаление — но не вину. Он не смог спасти ее, он не сможет спасти еще многих. Но то, что в его силах, он сделает. И, может быть, сумеет вытащить Драко. «Я не принцесса». Гарри улыбнулся воспоминаниям. Та поездка была прекрасной. Он бы повторил ее снова.

Услышав шум шагов, он бросился за угол стены, едва успев прикрыть лицо Минервы и слишком поздно заметив, что оставил лопату. Человечек привез еще одну каталку, сдернул простыни с обоих тел и понес к топке печи, где свирепо гудел огонь. Скормив ему ткань, человечек не спеша, поочередно сбросил трупы в воду. Они сползли мягко, словно лишенные мышц. Минерва и — Гарри разглядел культю вместо левой ноги — Аластор Грюм. Вот где нашел конец своего пути этот профессионал, всегда ратовавший за бдительность… Человечек разворачивал каталки к выходу, когда его взгляд упал на лопату. Выжидать не имело смысла. Гарри бросился вперед, надеясь, что схватит импровизированное оружие первым, но человечек успел раньше. 

Гарри с трудом уворачивался от ударов тяжелым, острым металлическим полотном. Несмотря на рост, противник оказался сильным, быстрым и безжалостным. Поскользнувшись, Гарри упал на спину и рефлекторно откатился в сторону: многочисленные тренировки не прошли даром. Человечек ударил острым краем туда, где только что была голова Гарри и где проходила труба отопления от печи. Струя горячего пара вырвалась прямо ему в лицо, обожгла и дезориентировала. Гарри вскочил, подобрал камень и обрушил на голову малфоевского прислужника.

Он не знал, жив тот или уже мертв, когда спихивал его в воду, однако, глядя в прозрачную глубину, быстро понял, что это не имеет значения. Черви окружили тело, сосали кровь, облепив со всех сторон так, что вскоре это стало напоминать огромного ежа или клубок змей. Значит, высохшие тела тоже шли им в пищу. А этот звук, что пропитывал здесь все, настолько постоянный, что со временем становился несуществующим, сопровождал работу механизма, подающего воду подземного озера во все помещения, во все краны клиники. Гарри прижал руку к губам и бросился наверх.

 

Столовая, как обычно, выглядела декорацией к фильму о великосветском обществе. Люциус Малфой, увидев Гарри, поднялся из-за стола. В его глазах мелькнула тень беспокойства. В иное время это обрадовало бы, но сейчас Гарри было не до этого.

— Послушайте! — Среди прочих глаз, обратившихся на него, он увидел глаза Драко, и это воодушевило еще больше. — Послушайте, вас здесь обманывают! Возможно, вы прибыли сюда с реальной болезнью, но здесь вас не лечат, поймите!

— Я вижу, у вас есть претензии, мистер Поттер. — Малфой шагнул к нему. — Давайте обсудим их в моем кабинете.

— Ну уж нет! — Заметив движение санитаров, Гарри схватил стул, поднял перед собой. — Вы выслушаете меня здесь, при всех! Привыкли иметь дело со стариками и калеками! А я буду сопротивляться, я не ваш пациент! Так вот, — он обвел зал взглядом. — Посмотрите на себя! Вы все приехали сюда более здоровыми, чем стали сейчас. У вас выпадают зубы, иссякают силы. Я видел здесь трупы, иссохшие как мумии. Все дело в воде! — Он выхватил у какого-то старика стакан и поднял вверх. — Над вами проводят эксперименты, а не лечат. Вы все здоровы и были здоровы!

За столами перешептывались все громче, потом один из пациентов поднялся.

— Да! — воскликнул Гарри. — Да, вставайте все! Вам не нужно лечение!

— Мне нужно, — прошамкал старик. — Я болен.

— И я больна. И я… — Один за другим подтверждали старики. Они поднимались из-за столов и шли к Гарри, повторяя, словно мантру, «я болен, я болен, я болен». Гарри пытался что-то сказать, но не находил слов. Он же все им объяснил!

Когда морщинистые руки потянулись к его больничной куртке, Люциус Малфой кивнул санитарам.

 

Барокамера оказалась вовсе не барокамерой. Тело скрывалось внутри цилиндра, голова же оставалась снаружи. Шею охватывала мягкая резиновая манжета, под затылок было заботливо подложено свернутое полотенце.

— Что они с вами делают? — спросил Гарри пациента, лежавшего по соседству. Тот повернул к нему бесконечно умиротворенное лицо. Сбоку от его капсулы стоял синий флакончик, к которому была подведена тонкая трубка. Время от времени с ее конца срывалась капля.

— Нечто прекрасное. Я чувствую себя превосходно.

— Не беспокойтесь, мистер Поттер, конец уже близок. — С другой стороны к нему, на ходу натягивая медицинские перчатки, шел Малфой в сопровождении двух санитаров. Один из них катил нечто вроде огромной капельницы. Гарри прошиб холодный пот, когда он разглядел, что в ней. Черви. Небольшие, еще молодь.

— В природе этот вид живет лет десять. — Малфой погладил бок емкости. — А в нашем озере, в нашей воде — до трехсот и больше. Вода бессмертия? Не скажите. Для человека она токсична. Но если правильно фильтровать… — Он покрутил в пальцах синий флакончик. — Барон изобрел этот метод, экспериментируя на своих крестьянах. Он получил живую воду, но заплатил за свою гениальность страшную цену. К счастью, времена изменились. Теперь люди приходят к нам добровольно, ища очищения и исцеления.

Он зажал Гарри нос и, когда тот открыл рот, чтобы набрать воздуха, вставил в него широкую воронку, закрепив ее на голове ремнями. Теперь Гарри мог только мычать. И смотреть, как Малфой морщится от усилий, с которыми пропихивает в его пищевод трубку, гибкую и достаточно широкую, чтобы…

— Отсюда действительно не выписывают. Потому что никто этого не хочет, мистер Поттер. Знаете, что является лекарством для человека? Болезнь. Ибо лишь она несет в себе надежду на исцеление.

Он повернул кран, проследил, как скользят по трубке длинные извивающиеся тела, и направился к выходу, стягивая перчатки.

 

Сидеть на скамейке было уютно и спокойно. Пахло рододендронами. Гарри смотрел на горы — уже второй час или третий. Горы были прекрасны. Все было прекрасно.

Драко подошел и сел рядом — все в том же платье. Гарри заметил его, но не повернул головы. Места на скамье хватало для двоих.

— Из-за тебя я поверил, что однажды смогу уехать, — зло сказал Драко. Гарри посмотрел на него ясными глазами.

— А зачем добровольно оставлять все это? 

Его лицо сияло новой, белозубой, без провалов, улыбкой. Драко бросил саше ему в руки, секунду подбирал слова, но в конце концов ушел молча. Гарри машинально поднес мешочек к носу, вдохнул. Пахло приятно. И узор был красивый.

Он вдыхал этот аромат до ночи, даже когда сел на постель, готовясь ко сну. Но не лег, а так и продолжал сидеть, крутя саше в пальцах. Потом подошел к столику у окна, где все так же кучей были свалены книги и записи Минервы. Вот этот рисунок. Она сказала — «я оставила вам все необходимое…»

«…Дитя вырезали из ее утробы и бросили в озеро. Оно чудом выжило…»

Гарри вышел в коридор, дошел до кабинета Снейпа. Повсюду было на удивление безлюдно. Сегодня день рождения Драко, вспомнил он, все празднуют. А пациенты — безопасны, безобидны…

Он снял со стены фотографию, которую разглядывал в первый день, — старинный снимок, судя по одежде — конца девятнадцатого века. Положил на стол, одним взмахом освободив поверхность. Взял стакан с толстым дном и поднес к снимку, как лупу.

Человек с забинтованным лицом. И рука, у него что-то в руке…

Гарри приподнял фотографию и ударил об стол. Стекло рассыпалось. Он снял раму, стряхнул осколки и сдвинул широкое белое паспарту, закрывавшее края снимка.

Забинтованный человек держал за руку ребенка — девочку лет шести со светлыми волосами, в светло-голубом платье. Люцину. То есть Драко.

Причудливый паззл сложился.

 

— Ты не сможешь держать его здесь вечно. — Гарри тяжело дышал — он очень боялся опоздать, и спуск к подземному озеру показался бесконечным. Тем более с канистрой бензина в руках.

Увидев его, Люциус Малфой отступил от кровати, установленной в алькове неподалеку от алтаря. В прошлый раз Гарри ее не видел. Впрочем, кровать могли установить сегодня днем, по случаю праздника. Драко, с цветами в волосах, в жемчужном ожерелье и новом голубом платье, задранном до бедер, был привязан к столбикам по углам кровати. Сейчас он походил на мать не только чертами лица, но и выражением глаз — испуганным, отчаянным, безысходным.

— Его? О ком ты, Поттер? Это моя девочка. — Старший Малфой тоже был нарядным — в белом, с галстуком-бабочкой, со спокойным до неподвижности взглядом. — Моя дочь, моя супруга. Будущая мать моих детей. Я очень долго ждал. Но с ней у нас все получится. Здесь, в нашем доме, а не у вас, где внешний мир превращает людей в чудовищ. Хочешь знать, во что он превратил меня?

Кожа лица смялась и поползла под его пальцами, как чужая. Зеленоватая жижа сочилась из-под живой маски. Кажется, там не осталось ни мышц, ни сухожилий — одни только комья слизи, прилипшие к костям. Драко увидел в зеркале отражение отца и заорал. Гарри попятился, споткнулся обо что-то и упал, по-прежнему не сводя глаз с Малфоя. Тот был опасен — двести лет чистого, выдержанного безумия, фанатичной работы ради одной, абсолютно недостижимой цели. Гарри встал у него на пути в самый неподходящий момент и обязан был поплатиться. Малфой шагнул к нему, учуял резкий едкий запах и остановился. Гарри щелкнул зажигалкой.

— Не стану спорить, — сказал он, бросая ее вперед. Бензин вспыхнул под ногами барона. Гарри вскочил и сквозь пламя бросился к кровати. Драко не мог освободиться сам. Чертовы ленты были затянуты на совесть. Малфой катался по полу, сбивая пламя, пока Гарри распутывал тугие узлы.

Малфой успел первым. Он отбросил Гарри от кровати, словно защищая свое имущество. Гарри отлетел, сшибив стеллаж, упал на спину, перевернулся и пополз по полу, слыша за спиной шаги Малфоя. Под руку попалась каминная кочерга. Вскочив, Гарри принялся отбиваться, стараясь не думать о Драко и пламени, полыхавшем вокруг. Он был лучше подготовлен физически, но Малфой досконально знал здесь каждый уголок и, похоже, не чувствовал боли сейчас, когда на кону стояла его мечта. Преимущество оказалось на его стороне. Он вдруг прыгнул вперед, Гарри увернулся от его рук и рухнул куда-то вниз.

Он угодил на лестницу, что вела к водоему, — очевидно, в стене лаборатории существовал скрытый проем. От сильного удара позвоночник, казалось, рассыпался, и Гарри с усилием ворочался, пытаясь встать на ноги. Боль пронизывала спину от копчика до шеи, а сверху по ступеням уже спускался Люциус Малфой — отвратительный, сильный и разъяренный. У Гарри почти получилось подняться, когда тот схватил его за горло и подтянул к самому краю каменной кладки, к воде. Черви кружили у поверхности — видно, сегодня их еще не успели накормить.

— Папа, — сказал тонкий голос позади. У Гарри перехватило дыхание. Малфой обернулся. 

— Люцина!

— Нет, папа. Драко.

Он замахнулся и ударил изо всех сил, острым краем, глубоко рассекая лоб и лицо. Это была та самая лопата, ее так и не унесли обратно к сараю. Малфой стоял еще долгую секунду, лопата покачивалась — металл застрял в костях черепа, — а потом рухнул в воду. Гарри лежал, тяжело дыша, не в силах отвести глаз от бурлящей поверхности и кровавого пятна в глубине. Драко подошел, встал рядом. Гарри поднял голову и взглянул на него: бледного, с мелкими брызгами на руках, в сбившемся на сторону платье. Тот невозмутимо сорвал с шеи медальон и бросил в озеро.

— Пойдем, — сказал он. — Нам пора.

Когда они выбежали наверх, в главном корпусе бушевал огонь. Очевидно, искры, поднявшись из подземелья через вентиляцию, подожгли шторы или скатерти, родив пожар. Слышались крики, из дверей выбегали люди, падали, кашляли, растерянно оглядывались. Медсестры и санитары, придя в себя, ведрами набирали воду из небольшого фонтана и пытались тушить огонь. Пациенты словно не замечали происходящего. Оказавшись вне опасности, они кружились по парам, танцевали, продолжая празднество. Раскаленный пепел летел сверху, но ни один из них не обращал на это внимания.

— Гарри! — позвал Драко. Пока Гарри стоял столбом, он успел отыскать свой велосипед. — Нужно уходить.

Теперь уже Гарри крутил педали, вглядываясь в темноту и искренне надеясь, что покидает эту клинику в последний раз. Драко крепко держался за его пояс. Гарри чувствовал исходящее от него тепло.

— Слушай, — бросил он через плечо, — а что твой отец стал бы делать, поняв, что ты не… не Люцина?

— Этого момента я боялся больше всего, — щекотно заговорил Драко ему в шею. — Думаю, сначала он хотел наследника, но потом, после пожара, ему потребовалась семья. Чтобы он сам, барон и господин, красавица жена и чистокровный сын. Я потом понял — он эту картинку двести лет перед глазами держал. Осматривал меня, мыл, лечил. И считал девочкой. Но в постели, наверное, обмануть себя уже не вышло бы. Понятия не имею, чем бы это закончилось. В лучшем случае он бы меня убил, в худшем — кастрировал, может, или еще что-нибудь придумал. Он умел находить выходы из сложных ситуаций.

Драко рассказывал об этом спокойно, даже воодушевленно. Гарри покосился на него через плечо, и в этот момент из темноты ударил свет. Машина ехала медленно, и Гарри просто слетел с велосипеда на ее капот, а потом на землю.

— Вы целы? — спросил выскочивший из машины Рубеус, поднимая его.

— Что за черт? — послышался еще один знакомый голос. — Поттер, что здесь происходит? Где Грюм?

— Его нет, мистер Шеклболт, — растерянно ответил Гарри.

— В каком смысле нет? Впрочем, расскажешь все по дороге. Садись в машину.

Драко смотрел то на одного, то на другого расширившимися глазами.

— Садись в машину, — повторил Шеклболт. — Да ты в своем уме?

Гарри поднял велосипед, проверил колеса. Все было в порядке. Переднее чуть погнулось, но ехать можно.

— Да, — ответил он. — Я чувствую себя вполне неплохо.

— Я позабочусь о тебе, — сказал он Драко, когда машина и Шеклболт, кричащий вслед «Поттер!», остались за поворотом. Шеклболт наверняка поедет в клинику, узнать, что случилось и где Грюм. Вот и пусть выясняет.

— Нет, — неожиданно твердо ответил из-за спины Драко. — Отец уже заботился. Теперь я позабочусь о себе сам.

— Но…

— Сообщу в полиции, что был пациентом клиники с детства, что документы погибли при пожаре. Оформлю новые. Найду несложную работу, попытаюсь поступить в какой-нибудь колледж. Базовые знания у меня есть. Хоть и несколько… устаревшие. — Он усмехнулся. — Я не так наивен, как кажется. Пациенты не безумны, по крайней мере, поначалу. Если с ними незаметно разговаривать, можно многое узнать о внешнем мире.

— Я понял, — кивнул Гарри. — Ну а жить вместе мы можем? Или встречаться? Или хотя бы переписываться в соцсетях?

Драко негромко рассмеялся.

— Я подумаю. А ты что будешь делать? Вернешься на работу?

— Не знаю. — Гарри подумал, что не хочет возвращаться. Вигилант — тоже неплохая профессия. И ограничений меньше, и с Лестрейнджами разобраться проще… Он поймал себя на том, что слегка улыбается. Пожалуй, он действительно стал здесь несколько другим человеком.

Они миновали высокие кованые ворота. Черви на створках пристально смотрели вслед.


End file.
